


2013 Stocking Stuffer Collection

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlets that were posted at <a href="http://clexmas.livejournal.com">Clexmas</a> in between the gift postings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013 Stocking Stuffer Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Stocking stuffers are just little things meant for general community gifts and aren't supposed to be too long. Other stocking stuffers were wallpapers by CTBN60 (some of these ficlets were based on the wallpapers she made), and ficlets by Sue Dreams.
> 
> See the complete set of Clexmas Postings for 2013 at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/90568.html>

I did 7 stuffers this year (there were others posted by CTBN60 and SueDreams). 6 are posted in this collection - one got long enough for a separate post. ^^

* * *

## 1\. Winter Walk

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/clexmasmystery/32751106/35480/35480_original.jpg)  
(Clexmas Banner made by Tallihensia)

Their feet crunched through the ice crystals as they walked along the mostly frozen shore of the lake. The salt water kept it from freezing completely, though it was cold enough to freeze almost everything else.

"You're cute all bundled up."

Lex glared at his partner.

"No, you really are."

"Do you know why they don't make reality shows in the Arctic? It's because nobody is cute swathed in bulky clothing from head to toe so solidly you can't even see who the person is without careful study."

Clark snorted and reached out with his gloved hand to take Lex's. "I can always tell who you are."

"You use x-ray vision."

"Well, yeah." Clark gave a blinding grin. "And you have really cute bones."

"I brought you out here so you could see the crystals, not me." The crystals formed in the cold and salt were an interesting meteorological and geological condition that Lex had thought Clark would appreciate aesthetically.

"I can admire both at the same time."

Lex sniffed. "I don't even know why you bother to wear a coat – you don't need one."

"I do it so anybody who sees us knows we're together. Because I may not need a coat, but I need you."

That, Lex had to admit, was sickeningly cute. And deserved a kiss. He stopped walking and tugged Clark closer to him.

After awhile, they went back to walking along the shore, steps making footprints in the snow, silhouettes side by side, together.

* * *

## 2\. The Exotic Dancer and the Millionaire

Posted as its own ficlet because it's long. And might have a sequel. ^^

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127029>

* * *

## 3\. Christmas at Home

((The Wallpaper the ficlet is based on by CTBN60 is at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/83351.html>))

 

"Hey, Lex! Are you finally home?"

Lex struggled with the door, finally shutting it with his foot as he kept his grip on the groceries. "No!" he yelled back. "It's just an illusion!"

With a laugh, Clark was suddenly there, taking the bags from him and peeking inside. "Did you get me anything for Christmas?"

There was a whole mound of presents under the tree, not to mention the ones in the stocking on the fireplace. "Only a kiss," Lex replied.

Clark promptly put down the groceries and put his hands on Lex's shoulders.

Lex leaned up and kissed Clark on the nose.

With a giggle, Clark rubbed his nose against Lex's, then tilted his head to one side so he could press their lips together. The kiss started soft and went a little needy, though they broke it off before it could get too far.

"I like that sort of present," Clark whispered, resting his forehead against Lex's.

Me too, Lex thought but didn't say. He liked the present of Clark, of being with Clark, of getting to hold and be held by Clark. That was all the present he needed – for Christmas or for any other time.

After a few moments, Clark let Lex go and picked up the groceries again, heading into the kitchen to put them away. "Take your shoes off and relax," he called back as he went.

Did Lex look that tired? Well, he might. He'd been working hard this last week, trying to finish everything up for year-end and he wasn't done yet. If it wasn't for Clark expecting him home, he probably would still be at the office still. Sometimes, Lex wondered why he ever wanted to be a businessman. It was a good job, though, and it paid for their home and their comfortable life. It wouldn't ever be what he might have been if he'd taken his father's route and the scion of all things Luthor and LuthorCorp. In the end, though, he hadn't been prepared to pay that price. He thought he was the happier for it.

After toeing off his shoes in the entry hall, Lex went to the bedroom and changed from the suit to a casual set of slacks and a soft purple sweater that Clark had gotten for him last year. Giving up LuthorCorp hadn't meant he'd had to give up his favorite color, particularly with Clark buying him the clothes. It was a richer color than he'd wear himself, but Clark liked the more vibrant hues, and Lex would do just about anything for Clark, even after all these years.

In the living room, Clark was already sitting on the couch, tucked up into one corner, holding an old LuthorCorp mug in his hands. The memories were all around them, both good and bad. More poignant yet was the pine tree in the corner, smelling of the outdoors and fresh needles, with lights and garlands strung around it and bulbs that he and Clark had picked out together. There were stockings over the fireplace, with his name and Clark's, and gifts in each. It was a home, mixed full of both of them.

Lex sat down next to Clark. Clark handed him the mug and then carefully pulled him over so he was resting against Clark's broad chest. As Lex's fingers curled around the hot chocolate, and he relaxed into Clark, he heard Clark's happy sigh.

"I'm so glad you're home, Lex." Clark nuzzled him without spilling the chocolate, holding him loosely. A comforting grip but not so tight that Lex couldn't get loose if he wanted to.

Lex didn't want to get away. He wanted to stay here forever, like this. This was his life, with Clark, and it was perfect.

* * *

## 4\. Three Minutes to Midnight (slightly angsty)

((The Wallpaper the ficlet is based on by CTBN60 is at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/83553.html>))

 

"It's a quarter to midnight," Clark said, looking at the clock.

Lex didn't look. He just grabbed Clark's hair and pulled him back down. "Then we have another fifteen minutes. Don't waste them."

Kisses, hungry and desperate. Sweat-covered bodies, moving in tandem. The hunger had been assuaged earlier in the night, but it had never really gone away. Both men with pent-up longings and aware of their limited time together. Fifteen minutes could be forever, if they used it right.

"Five minutes."

"Then go!" Lex cried, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "If the world so rules you, that you can't escape it, then be like Cinderella and run from the ball, watching your fantasy crumble around you as you go."

Clark watched the clock as another minute ticked by. He didn't move from his position on top of Lex. He could feel Le'x strong, smooth body under his own, their sweat mingled together from the passion. Earlier, Lex's eyes had been open, staring into his, matching Clark with every kiss, every hunger, every look. Now, Lex wouldn't look at him, making Clark choose.

The choice had been made for him long since. Three minutes left.

Clark watched the clock and didn't move.

Maybe.

Maybe he'd stay this time.

* * *

## 5\. Leave the Christmas Lights On 

((The Wallpaper the ficlet is based on by CTBN60 is at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/84759.html>))

"Ready to go?" Clark shrugged into his coat as he walked into the family room.

Lex stood there, ready for the evening in his simple black coat over black t-shirt. It was relaxed and casual, something he never would have worn as Lionel's heir but something that Clark loved seeing him in. It was a Lex that could be with him, that could live in his world and that adapted to what Clark liked.

If he'd had to, Clark would have tried to live in Lex's world, but he was secretly relieved that Lex had chosen his instead. They might have had each other still, but Clark didn't think they would have been so happy.

Lex was hovering by the plug to turn the lights off the tree, but hadn't pulled it yet. "Christmas is over," he murmured, a note of loss in his voice.

Clark's heart turned over. Lex had never had just a simple family Christmas before, and he'd delighted in every part of it shared with Clark and the visit from his parents. "It will be back again next year."

He walked over to Lex and put his arm around his shoulders. "It will always be back next year. Even if we miss a year, there's always the next year. That's the beauty of Christmas. All the songs, all the lights, all the shopping madness, all the people wishing each other happy holidays… it happens every year."

"I used to… not hate, but I didn't like all the fuss over it every year. Just another month, another fundraiser, another ball, another scramble for year-end close, another stupid photo op with my dad hugging me and not meaning it. It was annoying."

Clark dug his fingers into Lex's shoulder and refused to let go. Lex snuggled himself into Clark's side while he kept staring at the lighted tree.

"We can leave the lights on," Clark said softly. "It's safe enough, and then they'll still be lit when we get home. We don't have to turn them off. Not yet."

Lex tilted his head to look into Clark's face and he smiled. "Okay," he replied. "Ready for dinner?"

"Ready for dinner with you," Clark affirmed. He was ready for Lex and would never let him go.

* * *

## 6\. Resolution 

"Happy New Year," Lex said, wandering into the kitchen with a yawn.

Clark swallowed his orange juice. "Happy New Year," he responded and kissed Lex.

"Um..." Lex leaned into the kiss for a long moment, then pulled back in search of his coffee.

"How was your emergency last night?" Lex asked as he watched the percolator percolate.

"It wasn't bad," Clark answered as he buttered his waffles. "Saved a few people. The last lady kissed me."

Lex turned slowly around and gave a death glare.

Clark grinned. "I didn't kiss back."

"Better not have!" Lex glowered.

"Hey, I can't control what they do. I can only control what I do."

"Point." Lex abandoned his coffee and stalked up to Clark. He took the waffles out of Clark's hands, put them on the plate, then grabbed Clark and kissed him deeply.

Clark returned the kiss with enthusiasm and delight.

"Okay then." Lex back off with a last nibble. "Just as long as it's mine alone."

"Always yours. Last year, this year, and all the upcoming years together. It's a life-long resolution." Clark promised.

"And mine to you." Lex promised back.

* * *

## 7\. Always 

Flames burning bright. Superman drew in his breath and blew them out.

Metal crumpling with a sound like a scream. Superman prying the pieces up and freeing those trapped.

A church clock, striking the hour. Guilt for those left behind. Another rescue still to do.

Pre-dawn lightening the skies. A hint of sun on the horizon behind the buildings.

Superman slipped through an open window and became Clark Kent.

\--

"Um?" A groggy voice without a coherent question.

"Sorry," Clark apologized. "I was trying not to wake you."

Lex looked at the window where light was starting to show. "I'd rather have you now. Come close."

Given permission, Clark snuggled against his lover. His hair was still a little damp from his quick shower, but that didn't prevent Lex from digging his fingers in and pulling Clark even closer.

Their mouths met as they shared the morning.

Lex started out sleepy but woke up quickly.

They kissed, their hands traced each others' bodies, their bodies undulated against each other.

The heat grew between them, both each to themselves and also in the blankets around them. After a few minutes, Lex sat up and threw the covers back. Then he stared down at Clark.

After a moment where nothing was said, Clark said softly, "You're the light in my life. I'll always return to you. Always."

Lex nodded. "I know it. I've thrown my lot in with you and it's because you love me. Always."

He leaned in again and they resumed the slow dance.

Sweat, mingling along long limbs, smooth bodies. Skin, gliding against skin. Friction holding them in place for moments, then releasing them to continue the rhythm.

Superman heard a scream outside. Clark ignored it. Lex was their priority now – Lex and him, together. Not all the world could be rescued, he'd learned, and he'd chosen to make a corner of it his own. This was his now, and Lex was the one he rescued by being there with him, for him. Keeping his light as his focus. There was a time for Superman, and there was a time for Clark. This moment... this was Lex, for both of them.

After the sweat was drying on their bodies, and the covers had been flipped over them again, they lay in each other's arms and murmured their words of love.

"Thank you." Lex kissed Clark sweetly, nibbling a little on his lip, but in affection instead of heat.

Clark knew that the thanks weren't for the sex. "Always," he repeated, meaning it.

"Always," Lex agreed, and kept him close.

* * *


End file.
